plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Damage per shot
On this wiki, especially on plant and zombie pages, normal damage shots (often shortened to NDS) are used to express the damage plants deal and the amount of health zombies have. Below is the explanation of such. Explanation Normal damage shots (NDS) are the basic measurement of damage in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online and are equal to one pea of damage for one NDS. A bite from a zombie may be referred to as one normal damage shot, but this is disproved in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 where the peashooting ZomBotany zombies do less damage with peas than with bites. However, this is proved when you hypnotize a zombie, because the bites from hypnotized zombies do the same amount of damage as a normal damage projectile, while normal bites do 1.55 damage. However, the previous sentence does not apply in Plants vs. Zombies 2, because a hypnotized zombie bite deals more damage than a normal zombie's bite due to the fact that a hypnotized zombie will always win between a battle with a zombie having the same exact health. Some projectiles from plants can do more than just one NDS, and can do up to about four NDS, such as Cabbage-pult, Melon-pult, and peas ignited by a Torchwood. The projectile with the most damage output is Citron's charged plasma ball created during its Plant Food effect. It deals about 180 or less NDS of damage but is unknown why it stops immediately when it reaches a tombstone because other zombies tougher a tombstone do not cause the plasma ball to stop. Instant kills deal a heavy amount of damage, all will deal about 90 NDS. However, this may be disproved in ZomBotany 2 where a full-health Tall-nut Zombie can be exploded by a corn cob, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno or Doom-shroom, even though it deals more damage than what instant kills usually deal to other zombies, so this may be a glitch. However, Potato Mines or Squashes cannot kill a full-health Tall-nut Zombie, despite having the same damage as the plants that cause explosions above. Chompers deal two NDS (ten in the sequel) to any zombie that it cannot devour. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Pea.png|Peas do one normal damage shot ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen peas do one normal damage shot and slow down hit zombies FirePea.png|Fire peas do 2 normal damage shots along with 0.7 normal damage shot splash damage (does not do splash damage in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2) PuffShroom puff1.png|Spores do one normal damage shot ProjectileCactus.png|Spikes do one normal damage shot, and pops balloons Projectile star.png|Stars do one normal damage shot Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbages do two normal damage shots Cornpult kernal.png|Kernels do one normal damage shot Cornpult butter.png|Butter does two normal damage shots and paralyzes zombies hit Melonpult melon.png|Melons do 4 normal damage shots with 1.5 normal damage shots of splash damage WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen melons do 4 normal damage shots and slow down hit zombies with bonus 1.5 splash damage CobCannon cob.png|Corn cobs do 90 normal damage shots in a 3x3 area ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Pea 2.png|Peas do one normal damage shot Boomerange Proj.png|Boomerangs do 1 normal damage shot Cabbage 2.png|Cabbages do two normal damage shots Cabbage Big.png|Big cabbages do ten normal damage shots Frozen Pea2.png|Frozen peas do one normal damage shot and slow down hit zombies Big Pea.png|Big peas do 30 normal damage shots Kernel 2.png|Kernels do one normal damage shot Butter 2.png|Butter does two normal damage shots and paralyzes zombies hit Coconut 2.png|Coconuts do 45 normal damage shots Giant Coconut.png|Giant coconuts do 60 normal damage shots Giant Pea2.png|Giant peas do 20 normal damage shots Water Melon 2.png|Melons do 4 normal damage shots with 1.5 normal damage shots of splash damage Frozen Melon 2.png|Frozen melons do 4 normal damage shots and slow down hit zombies with bonus 1.5 splash damage LazerLaser.jpg|Lasers deal 2 normal damage shots BigLazerLaser.jpg|Big lasers deal 90 normal damage shots Plasma.png|Plasma does 40 normal damage shots Big Plasma.png|Big plasma does 200 damage, and it instantly kills any zombie except the Zombot Star2.png|Stars do one normal damage shot Big Star.png|Big stars do 4 normal damage shots Puff2.png|Spores do one normal damage shot Cyan Bulb.png|Aquamarine bulbs deal 2 normal damage shots Blue Bulb.png|A blue bulb deals 6 normal damage shots Orange Bulb 2.png|An orange bulb deals 9 normal damage shots Power Bulb.png|An exploding bulb deals 30 normal damage shots, with bonus 1.5 splash damage Thistle.png|Prickles do two normal damage shots Power Thistle.png|Power prickles do 12 normal damage shots Pit.png|Pits do one normal damage shot Banana 2.png|Bananas do 60 normal damage shots in a one-by-two area Flaming Pepper2.png|Flaming peppers do 2.5 normal damage shots and additional 0.5 splash damage in 3x3 area Rutabaga.png|Rutabagas do 0.5 normal damage shots Big Rutubaga.png|Big rutabagas do 2.5 normal damage shots Dandelion's bomb.png|Explosive seeds deal either 1, 2.5, or 10 normal damage shots with splash damage, depending on the size of the bomb released Stinger.png|Stingers do 1.5 normal damage shots Akee Seed.png|Akee seeds do three normal damage shots to the first two zombies it hits, then two normal damage shots to the rest Small flying b.png|A small berry deals 10 normal damage shots Medium flying berry.png|A medium berry deals 20 normal damage shots Giant flying berry.png|A giant berry deals 45 normal damage shots Spike2.png|Spikes deals 1.5 normal damage shots Power Spike.png|Power spikes deals three normal damage shots Spore-0.png|Spores from Spore-shrooms deals 2.5 normal damage shots Trivia *Butter is the only projectile that can paralyze zombies. See also *Plants Category:Game mechanics